<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all my demons have your smile (in the city of angels) by yawagushie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463341">all my demons have your smile (in the city of angels)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawagushie/pseuds/yawagushie'>yawagushie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawagushie/pseuds/yawagushie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's long and slender fingers find their way to his slicked back hair, removing the cigar from his lips as he say those boned chilling words,</p><p>"Wanna play with me? Kotarou Bokuto?"<br/>-<br/>This is a story of forbidden love and friendship, betrayals and sacrifices. In this extraordinary world, living normally is not possible. Death is inevitable and the only way to survive is to become strong.</p><p>Set in 1920's America: Prohibition and The Roaring 20s</p><p>(or alternatively: the 1920s au nobody asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all my demons have your smile (in the city of angels)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto is given a choice. Will he accept it or not?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! uhm i have no words really so uhh, i hope you'll enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>J. Edgar Hoover Bldg., 935 Pennsylvania Ave.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> NW, Washington, DC 20004, 5:30 p.m., 20 June 1923</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kotarou Bokuto was last to arrive. He knocked once, sharply, then entered. Through the tall windows, the soft and warm atmosphere of the day was fading, turning murky and sad — the shadows lengthening inside the room. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru Oikawa, another agent, sat with the Director of the Bureau of Investigation himself,</p><p>and the Attorney General of the United States of America himself at the far end of the long, coffin-shaped table which dominated the room. As Bokuto approached them, the Director, formally dressed as ever in an immaculate black and white morning coat, stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kotarou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Daichi,” Bokuto nodded at him, looking at him sternly in the eye. The Director’s eyes were red from the clear signs of lack of sleep or perhaps even tears — though it was hard to imagine Sawamura Daichi weeping. Last night and a few more weeks ago, riots and other unruly gangs ran wild in the city of Chicago, New York, and other states.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked a little better than the Director. “Sir Tooru.” Bokuto also nodded at him, who was at Daichi’s side. This agent held his enormously tall and thin body, as erect as ever, but his face was deathly pale. The signature grin that was always present on his lips now formed into a scowl. Despite not being serious, he had made life difficult for Bokuto when he stood up against him in several training and sparring sessions. </p><p> </p><p>“What is the latest news?” Daichi addressed him in his deep and somber voice. </p><p> </p><p>“More gangs have amassed forces that could easily massacre the whole police force if we don’t do anything about it, Sir. There could be an attack at any time. The prohibition sparked something it shouldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a moment, the tick of the watch on the gentleman’s hand suddenly filled every space in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Please sit down.” Bokuto took a chair while Daichi continued, in tones of quiet sadness. “The Attorney General and I have discussed the situation at hand at a considerable length. We feel that there will still be grave difficulties in my administration in this very institution. I have made up my mind that our side must make a move to counter further attacks in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi looked at the Attorney General, almost as though seeking answers and permission in their eyes. Looking at him, Bokuto found it in himself to pity him. For two years, this man had tried to meet the demands of the government, all while carrying tremendous amounts of burden, stress, and expectations of his peers and subordinates. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi looked between Bokuto and Oikawa. Then he spoke again, his voice expressionless. “It is between the two of you that one must go on an undercover mission. It is dangerous albeit helpful to our cause if our cards are dealt with correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Oikawa, who met his gaze with a cold and probing stare. Bokuto knew that Oikawa was the most probable candidate in this mission. Unlike him, who was a total newbie in the institution, Oikawa has had years of combat and tactical experience that would prove to be beneficial in the mission. And so, Bokuto knew that both the Director and the Attorney General wanted Oikawa to agree.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto though had the wind in his sails when he proved to have abilities that can surpass that of every other agent if he polished and refined his skills. He still has a shot to take on the job. At this thought, Bokuto settles more firmly into his chair. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Say nothing,’ </em> he thought. <em> ‘See where Oikawa stands, whether he wants the job at all, and how much.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kotarou,” Attorney General Ushijima began, his tone questioning. “You have the talent and skills for this job even though you are still new. You will be a fierce opponent. Do you think this might be an obstacle for you?”</p><p> </p><p>He did not answer, but simply stood abruptly and walked over to the window, looking out into the skies. <em> ‘Don’t reply. Let the higher ups decide for you.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>As the clock struck six, a high, pinging sound came from one of the clocks on the table. As the last note died away, Tooru finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” he said, “that I would be better placed here inside the institution, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto turned to face him, his expression suddenly changing. “The trials to be faced would be terrible indeed, however, I have no doubt that Kotarou would be successful in this mission.” Tooru looked tired, desperately unhappy, but there was determination in his face.</p><p> </p><p>The Director deliberated on this but agreed nonetheless. “Kotarou, will you accept the mission?” </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was exhilarated, that much was seen on his face, but if one looked at him a little longer, they could see the hesitation in his eyes. This mission would hobble him and he knew that. Like so many, he had fought in the Great War and feared seeing all the bloodshed again. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Bokuto thought of resigning from the <strong>BOI</strong>; but what good would that do? Every information leaked is vital in stopping the crimes that these criminals are doing. Bokuto would do what he could, while he could. He had thought earlier that his hour had come at last, but it was not to be after all, not yet. </p><p> </p><p>“I accept the mission, Sirs.” He said with confidence and dread.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End of Chapter.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! You actually read this ;n; thank you! I will appreciate kudos and comments! It will help me grow more as a writer! I love you all haikyuu! stans &lt;3. Follow me @yawagushie on twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>